Akatsuki in Equestria
by chaos2012fim
Summary: The criminal organization known as akatsuki have completed their long acomplished goal of capturing the nine tailed beasts, already sealing the first seven. When attemping to seal the final two, however, something goes wrong, and the group is sent off their planet. Waking up, they discover they have been transformed into colorful horses, yet they still posess there ninja abilities


**Note: This story takes place in a universe where instead of being killed in their confrontations, the akatsuki members were victorious, and Sasuke has not yet fought Deidara or Itachi.**

**Also, this story is already up on Fimfiction, and will have updates every few days to catch up. Hope you enjoy.**

**...**

The air gave off just a small chill for anyone about the night. The bright moon lit up the large, sprawling forest below. Wind whistled through the gently swaying leaves, giving off just the slightest rustle.

One spot in the trees contained a large, deep crevice in the earth, hidden by the canopy of the surrounding forest. The floor of the canyon contained an enormous skeleton of some fallen beast. Directly past it was the mouth of a cave leading into the side of the mountain.

Down past the dark, moist tunnel was a very large room containing a monstrous statue of a multi eyed humanoid creature coming out of the side of the stone wall. It's chained arms came up from the ground, towering over the small group of cloaked figures standing directly below on the ground.

All of the ninjas standing together bore matching black robes with red clouds patched throughout. Some of the group wore headbands over there forehead, which bore a deep scratch over the symbol on the metal plate in the center. All members also wore a unique ring on one of their fingers.

All of these items were evidence of belonging to the highest ranking criminal organization in the land of ninja. All members were S-rank criminals, each bearing extreme and unique powers.

The Akatsuki.

In all, five members were standing in the room, awaiting for the others to arrive. All were sitting quietly, except for one member who sat twirling his long, triple bladed red scythe over and over. The gray haired ninja yelled out in frustration, "Damn it! How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Shut up, Hidan..." the masked member grunted, his solid green eyes burning through the darkness, "quit complaining. We were given orders all meet up here."

Hidan sneered at his partner, "Why don't you kiss my ass, Kakazu! I know why we are here, I'm asking what is taking so long."

"Whatever is the reason, it can't be changed."

Hidan growled, walking over and getting in Kakazu's face, "Well, aren't you a clever shit! I never realized that!" his sarcasm thrown in every word.

The two ninja continued to bicker as the other members sat frustrated as well; they knew what was happening, but did not understand why they had to all be together to complete the process. The red haired ninja to the side glanced to his side, seeing his blonde haired partner slowly shifting his closed hands together. Curiosity took over his boredom, wondering what was being made, "what are you creating this time, Deidara?"

Deidara glanced up, his hair covering half his face. He grinned at the fellow artist, "This, Sasori, is one of my personal favorites..." he opened his fists, revealing the mouths on each of his palms. The left handed mouth spit out a glob of clay on the ground, which began to shift into a long snake. Deidara smiled at the now slithering creature, "my self guided snake bombs. Once they go, they search for whatever they see or whatever gets in their way."

Sasori rolled his eyes; his form of art was the creation and control of puppets, able to last forever. Deidara only cared for creating art which was 'an explosion' as he always said. The two contradicting styles always clashed about which was better.

Standing off alone, another ninja tapped his food up and down impatiently. He was much taller than all the others in the room with him. His blue skin shine from what light was in the room, revealing the gills on his cheeks. Slung over his shoulder was his weapon; an enormous sword inside of a white wrapping except for the end, revealing bluish-purple mass of razor sharp denticles spread throughout the surface.

Kisame did not understand why his partner Itachi went off to capture the Eight-tails by himself. He wanted the chance to fight the considered perfect jinjuriki warrior of the hidden Cloud village. His thoughts were cut short when footsteps began echoing through the cave.

Entering the room was Itachi Uchiha, one of the strongest members of the group. His red sharingan eyes shown through the darkness beneath his black bangs hanging in his face. Slumped over his shoulder was the unconcious body of a dark skinned ninja, who sported multiple swords over his back.

Kisame cast a grin, revealing his razor sharp teeth, "So, Itachi, you have finally chosen to join us. I expect the Eight-tails caused you trouble?"

Itachi looked over, his emotionless face staring at the shark skinned Kisame, "The rumors were true of him being able to completely control the beast. However, he was still no match for my genjustu."

Hidan walked over to Itachi, Smirking at the body being carried in, "Well, that is one of them, now where is the other?"

Suddenly, a green mass began to come up through the ground in the middle of the group. The giant Venus fly trap Splits open after a few moments, revealing the main body of Zetsu; a split personality being consisting of one half body of white and another black. Bright yellow eyes shown under his green hair. The black half suddenly spoke in a deep, raspy voice, "they are here."

All of the members in the room went quiet as the pair of figures walked into the large cave. The figure on left was a female with blue hair put up in a bun. She wore a paper flower in her hair and had a piercing below her lip. Konan was the only female member of the Akatsuki, yet she was not one to be called weak. Her unique jutsu made her a formidable opponent to any ninja. Her partner, however, was considered a god to all.

Pain came into the faint light, revealing the many black piercings through his face, especially his nose. His eyes slowly opened, revealing what gave him his extraordinary powers; purple eyes surrounded by a pattern of rings; the rinnegan.

Being one of the founding members of the organization, he was the figurehead to the other akatsuki members.

Deidara noticed something strange about Pain; there was only one of him. "Pain, wheres the rest of... You?"

Similar to Itachi, Pein's face contained no emotion; just a cold gaze appeared from his eyes, "the Nine-tails was much more powerful than I expected; it destroyed the other five paths."

"So, being here means you succeeded, though. Hmm." Deidara smirked.

Konan lifted her arm, which controlled the mass of paper floating behind her. The body levitated into the room, wrapped inside of her paper jutsu like a mummy. The body was laid on the ground in front of the rest of the members.

Itachi looked over to the unconscious form, then back to Pain, "what happened to the Hidden Leaf Village?"

The orange haired figure looked at him with the straightest face, "I showed them the true meaning of pain."

"So, you took the liberty in destroying it?"

Kisame chuckled at his partners curiosity, "Why do you care what happened to your former village? You were the one who destroyed your entire clan."

Hidan looked back and forth between the two jinjuriki that had been brought into the room by the other members. He looked up to Pain, his eyes filled with unanswered questions, "Alright, we have the final two beasts now. Why did we all have to come here instead of just sealing it from where we were?"

"Because it is the two final beasts." a voice said from nowhere. Suddenly, a swirling vortex of energy appeared in the air. Through the blurry mass, another cloaked figure started to materialize into view. After several moments, the energy disapeared, leaving the final member to the akatsuki in its place. His face was covered by an orange mask, which had a swirl design flogging from the outer edge toward the single hole where the right eye was located. Gazing out of the opening was the shine from a sharingan.

It was true leader of the akatsuki; Tobi.

All of the others sat silently as Tobi slowly walked towards them, his dark voice echoing against the walls, "The eight and the nine-tails are the strongest of the beasts. The sealing ritual is much stronger when all members are present at the site of the host." Glancing down to the figure on the ground, Tobi couldn't help but chuckle, "Finally, after all these years, my plan will finally take affect after this night. From this moment on, I will be-"

The sudden explosion of red chakra cut Tobi off midsentence. All of the akatsuki in the room were startled by the sudden rush of energy from the body they thought was unconscious. The paper around the figure began to expand, and then burst open as the chakra enveloped the room. The sheer force from the energy threw all of the ninja across the room.

The red aura began to dissipate. Tobi rolled off the ground, brushing off the dust that collected on his cloak. He looked up to something he did not expect; standing where the body was placed was a towering beast that nearly took up half of the large room. Its enormous body was covered in orange hair. Its red eyes shot back and forth around the cave in which it was trapped inside, gazing at the many bodies below him. It was what was contained inside of the young boys body, and the target of the akatsuki; the nine-tailed demon fox.

Pain and Konan got up as well, shocked to see how the creature had awakened. Konan was sure that Pain had subdued the jinjuriki before the beast had completely awakened. She didn't understand how this could have happened.

The giant fox growled at the many figures that surrounded him, then suddenly spoke, "You thought that you were strong enough to subdue me!?" its voice boomed inside of the rock cavern, "You were only able to capture me because I was contained inside of that pathetic boy!"

Itachi jumped into the air, and quickly waved a series of hand movements, "Fire style: Fire Ball jutsu!"

A stream of flames shot out of Itachi's mouth, which formed into a large fireball that rushed towards the great fox. The giant beast swung one of its massive tails, smacking the fire as if it was swatting a fly away. The tail came crashing down on the ground, creating an earthquake that was strong enough to make the entire cave tremble. Rocks came crashing down from the ceiling, landing hard onto the ground below.

The beast laughed as it watched its captors evade the falling rocks, trying desperately not to get crushed. The fox then turned its attention to the masked figure that stood at his feet. He glared down at the ninja, "Now that I have been released, I will not be one to be captured by the likes of you."

Tobi stood there in front of the fox, not moving an inch as a boulder dropped directly where he was standing. The rock, instead of crushing his body, simply passed through him as if he was never standing there. He walked forward out from where the rock was on the ground now, and stopped as soon as his foot cleared the edge of it, "I have no intention of allowing you to leave, fox. You are the most important factor for my plan to succeed. I will make you obey just like I did sixteen years ago."

The giant fox roared in anger, "I was able to be controlled because you pulled me out of my former host! Your genjutsu trick won't work on me this time!" Opening his enormous mouth, a mixture of red and blue energy began to swirl inside of his open gape. The chakra came together and formed a solid purple sphere of dense matter. And then-

BOOOOOOOM!

The giant purple blast of energy rushed towards Tobi, who once again used his jutsu, allowing the sphere to pass straight through him, "Hm hm hm, no matter how powerful you are, your attacks cannot hurt me as long-" he suddenly stopped and remembered where he was standing. Whipping around, he saw the blast was heading directly for the Gedo Mazo statue, which contained the energy of the seven beasts already sealed. Fear struck his heart as the ball of plasma struck the giant head .

The blast caused even more sections of the ceiling to fall, revealing the dark sky above. Seeing its chance, the fox burst through the remaining rocks above and disappeared from view. All that could be heard from inside the cave was the great roar from the beast, bellowing out in celebration of its freedom.

Deidara prepared to chase after it, but saw a thirty foot rock coming straight at him. Lifting his hands up, he shoots out multiple clay birds, all flying up to the massive chunk. As soon as they are inches away from it, he claps his hand together, "Katsu!". The birds detonate, blowing the rock into millions of specs of gravel that rain down to the ground.

Pain evaded a number of small boulders falling his direction, and headed towards where Itachi dropped the body of the eight-tails. When he reaches the spot, however, he is shocked to see that the body is gone. He then thinks to himself, 'In the heat of battle, the genjutsu placed on the mind must have been disrupted. The jinjuriki must have woken up and used the fox as a distraction to escape.' He looked over to Tobi, who was staring at the smoke that enshrouded the statue.

Tobi was unsure what had come from the attack on the Gedo Mazo. He tried to make out through the cloud of dust surrounding it, but before he could see anything, a bright blast of light shot through the cloud, striking him before he had a chance to materlialize his body. He felt himself be lifted off the ground, unable to control the movement of his body. Looking around he saw, the other akatsuki members were also caught in the strange energy.

Hidan began thrashing around, trying to escape the grasp of the energy, "What the hell is going on!?"

"I can't get free!" Sasori yelled out.

Konan screamed as she felt herself be forced into the air, "What is happening!?

Before any of them could comprehend the situation, the light pulled all ten of the akatsuki together, forming a ball of energy which began to spin rapidly. Suddenly, the akatsuki felt themselves being plunged through a bright vortex of light, hurdling them through a tunnel of matter.

As he fell, Tobi had the strangest sensation, almost as if his body was shifting as bolts of electricity shocked him. Looking down, he could have sworn his hands started to morph, his fingers being pulled into his palms. then, his hands began to solidify in the end, becomming a blunt, hard stump. Before he could truly believe it, the end of the tunnel suddenly disapeared, giving sight to the rapidly approaching ground.

One after another, the ten bodies hit the ground with tremendous force, knocking each one out instantly.

The night sky above Canterlot shone beautifully from the moon and many stars out that night. Princess Luna smiled from her balocny to the work she had done. Earlier she had decided that she wanted to take extra time to put detail into the sky this night, since the last few nights were mostly blocked by the clouds. Looking down below to the gardens, she saw two figures walking amongst the many statues throughout. Even from the height of her room, she immediatly recognized both of them.

Trotting slowly on the grass, the tall white alicorn Princess Celestia walked by the statue of a large unicorn. Looking up to it, she sat quitly for a few moments. After several seconds of silence, she glanced down to the purple unicorn by her side, "Now Twilight, what statue do you think this one is?"

Twilight Sparkle stared at the statue, pondering the many options in her head. She noticed the many pieces of armor the

unicorn was wearing. Her eyes followed down the side of the body to the flank, and saw the curved sword cutie mark etched into the stone. Her mind immediatly clicked, "Oh,this is Quickswipe! He was a commander two thousand years ago during the dragon rebellion."

Celestia smiled, "Correct. you havent missed one yet."

Twilight smiled, proud of her success. Despite coming to Canterlot to visit her mentor, she always enjoyed having occasional tests of history. She continued to walk through the garden, but suddenly stopped when her eyes caught a glimpse to the statue to her right.

Set up on top of a hill stood the stone prison of Discord. It was placed on that hill after Twilight ad her friends defeated him with the elements of Harmony several months before. Walking up to the base of it, Twilight could have sworn that she heard his sinister laugh inside of her head. A sudden chill ran up her spine, causing her hair to stand on end.

Celestia saw how her student reacted to

Seeing the imprisoned spirit of chaos. Walking over to Twilight, she draped a wing over the young unicorns back, "you do not need to worry anymore, Twilight. There is nothing to fear."

Twilight looked up to Celestia, her face filled with fear, "But what if he gets out again? I don't think I can face him again."

"He will not return, Twilight." a voice said from behind.

Twilight turned to see the lunar princess standing behind her, causing a smile to spread across her face, "princess Luna."

"Thou should not worry about Discord, for we always warn him to stay as he is." Luna said in her standard Canterlot style.

Twilight raised her eyebrow out of confusion, "You warn him?"

"why of course, we give him a taste of the royal Canterlot voice. Like this..." a large grin spread across her face as she trotted past her sister and her student, then flew straight up to get into Discord's face, "IF THY VILE CREATURE RETURNS, THOU SHALL FACE THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT!" she boomed out, causing the statue to nearly fall over.

Twilight couldn't help but laugh at seeing Luna scream at the imprisoned spirit. Celestia smiled up to Luna, happy that her sister lightened the depressed moment. "Well sister, it seems you have learned how to use your voice at the right moments."

"Well of course! Twilight showed us-" Luna stopped herself, catching the improper grammar she used on occasion, "showed...me how to control my voice for casual talk. But, I still enjoy using THE ROYAL WHOOM!"

At first Twilight cringed at the final sound wave that hit her, but rubbed it off when she saw how much Luna enjoyed it. After a second, all three in the garden began to laugh at how the evening ended up being like.

The moment of happiness was cut short when a bright blast of light appeared several miles away. All three in the garden stared in shock to what they were seeing. Twilight looked up to her mentors face, and saw she was just as confused as she was.

Luna flapped her wings and flew above the others trying to get a better view, "Sister, is this thy magic?"

"No, Luna. I do not know what that is." Celestia yelled up. Something that did bother Celestia was what she detected; her magic noticed that the light contained multiple powerful clusters of some form of energy she did not recognize.

After about twelve seconds, the light disappeared, but the energy remained in that location. Princess Celestia felt concerned on what happened; whatever appeared in the distance with the light, it did not Leave with it.


End file.
